The Four Fires
Verdana the Nobilis, Voice of the Greenfire Verdana appears as a fierce middle-aged woman with long and wild hair of pale green fire; when she is roused, which is often, it darkens and sparks with red licks of flame. She is a Lawful Good Voice, demanding solidarity, preparedness, and unflinching commitment even in the face of conflict and violence. Her greenfire embodies the aspects of flame that burn flesh, and those aspects also mend, weld, and temper constructed things. Greenfire flamists are one of the most common flamists, usually tending to a temple or actively combating enemies of the Fires. Divine Blessings * (1) Nobilis's Assault (Su): As long as you have flamesparks invested in this ability, you can choose to add corrosive greenfire to your divine fire. Whenever you successfully damage an enemy with divine fire, you can deal an additional 1d6 points of acid damage for each invested flamespark to the target and all enemies within a 5 foot burst. A successful Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 class level + Cha modifier) negates the acid damage. Damage from this ability does not affect constructs or objects. * (3) Greenfire Artifice (Su): As long as you have flamesparks invested in this ability, you can use greenfire to repair damage to warforged and constructs. Once per day for each invested flamespark, you may complete repairs on a warforged in a standard action instead of the normal time required. When using this ability, you can also repair constructs that have taken damage even if you do not possess the Craft Construct feat, and there is no gp cost to you. This is the equivalent of a 2nd level spell. * (5) Grant Greenfire Vigor (Sp): As long as you have flamesparks invested in this ability, you can use greenfire to energize your allies. Once per day for each invested flamespark, as a standard action, you may grant an extra move action to a single ally within 30 feet (but not to yourself). A creature affected by this ability takes this extra move action immediately, and doing so does not affect its initiative count. If you have 3 or more flamesparks invested, you may affect any number of allies within 30 feet (they act in their current initiative order). If you have 5 flamesparks invested, you may use this ability as a swift action, instead of a standard action. This ability is the equivalent of a 3rd level spell. * (9) Voice of War (Su): As long as you have flamesparks invested in this ability, greenfire imbues your voice and manner, instilling fear into your enemies. When you use Intimidate to demoralize foes, the attempt affects all enemies within 30 feet who can see and hear you, and the effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to the number of invested flamesparks. * (11) * (13) * (17) Kalimweiss the Maester, Voice of the Whitefire Kalimweiss appears as a stern old man with hair and beard of blazing white fire. He is a Neutral Good Voice, advocating for unity, wholeness, and growth by whatever means are most efficient and least harmful. His whitefire embodies the aspects of flame that heal and bolster flesh, but those aspects also withhold flame and leave chill stillness behind. Whitefire flamists are the other most common flamist, usually found tending the wounded whether aiding a temple, town, battlefield, or adventuring party. Divine Blessings * (1) Maester's Touch (Sp): As long as you have flamesparks invested in this ability, you can touch a target creature as a standard action and grant it 5 temporary hit points per invested flamespark. If you have 2 or more flamesparks invested, you can use this ability at longer range (see below). If you have 3 or more flamesparks invested, you also heal it damage equal to the number of temporary hit points you grant it. This ability is the equivalent of a 1st level spell. * (3) Whitefire Sanctity (Su): As long as you have flamesparks invested in this ability, you gain the blessings of whitefire. You gain a +2 sacred bonus to AC and damage reduction that can only be overcome by evil-aligned weapons. The numeric value of this damage reduction is equal to the number of invested flamesparks. In addition, you gain a sacred bonus on attack and damage rolls against evil creatures equal to the number of invested flamesparks. * (5) Whitefire Burst (Sp): As long as you have flamesparks invested in this ability, you can cause your whitefire to explode. After a successful attack with Divine Fire, use of Maester's Touch, or use of Whitefire Blessing, you can use a swift action to release a burst of whitefire that affects all enemies within 10 feet of the attacked, healed, or imbued target. Affected enemies take 2d6 points of cold damage per invested flamespark and are Slowed for 1d4+1 rounds. A successful Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 class level + Cha modifier) halves the damage and reduces the duration to 1 round. You may use this ability once per day for each invested flamespark. This ability is the equivalent of a 3rd level spell. * (9) Whitefire Consumption (Su): As long as you have flamesparks invested in this ability, you and all allies within 30 feet of you have your melee attacks imbued with cold that steals life and heat. Any creature struck by a melee attack from you or one of your allies within range is dealt an extra 2 points of cold damage per invested flamespark; the attacker is also healed this same amount. * (11) Whitefire Blessing (Sp): As long as you have flamesparks invested in this ability and your Whitefire Sanctity ability, you may imbue your allies with the same blessings you receive. Once per day per invested flamespark, you may imbue an ally within 60 feet with the effects of your Whitefire Sanctity ability for 1 minute. This ability is the equivalent of a 6th level spell. * (13) * (17) Nerijan the Dominus, Voice of the Blackfire Nerijan appears as a cunning old man with deep lines and severe black hair; there is always a tracery of black flame that follows his hands and lingers for several moments wherever they touch. He is a Chaotic Good Voice, advocating for self-determination, control, and confidence even in the face of opposition. His blackfire embodies the aspects of flame that balance life and death, and those aspects also spread and consume. Divine Blessings * (1) Dominus's Voice (Su): As long as you have flamesparks invested in this ability, you gain a +1 divine bonus to Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, and Sense Motive checks for each invested flamespark. This bonus is doubled when interacted with any entity you have animated or revivified with the Blackfire Animation or Blackfire Resurrection abilities. * (3) Flames of Death (Sp): As long as you have flamesparks invested in this ability, you gain the ability to imbue your Divine Fire with consumptive blackfire. As a swift action, you can cause your Divine Fire to be imbued with negative energy for 1 minute. Whenever you successfully damage an enemy with Divine Fire during this time, the target must succeed on a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 class level + Cha modifier) or gain a negative level. Each day you can bestow only one negative level per target for each invested flamespark. You may use this ability once per day for each invested flamespark. This is the equivalent of a 1st level spell. * (5) Blackfire Animation (Sp): As long as you have flamesparks invested in this ability, you may use blackfire to raise corpses as undead. Once per day for each invested flamespark, you may turn bones or bodies into undead skeletons or zombies (as the Animate Dead spell). Unless you include the normal material component for the spell, undead created by this ability collapse into dust after 1 minute per invested flamespark. All undead created through this ability have distinctive blackfire burning where their eyes would be. This ability is the equivalent of a 3rd level spell. * (9) Blackfire Resurrection (Sp): As long as you have flamesparks invested in this ability, you may use blackfire to bring fallen allies back from the dead. Once per day for each invested flamespark, you may restore life to a deceased creature (as the Revivify spell) that died within a number of rounds equal to the number of invested flamesparks. Unless you include the normal material component for the spell, a creature restored to life by this ability takes 2 points of Constitution Drain. This ability is the equivalent of a 5th level spell. * (11) * (13) * (17) * Effect: Negative Levels * Active: Animate Dead (3), Raise Dead (5), * Passive: +X to Bluff/Diplomacy/Intimidate/Sense Motive involving entities you have Animated and Raised. * Shape?: Spread * Feat: Burn Shaozul the Eternum, Voice of the Bluefire Shaozul appears as a thin, wan, young man with eyes of burning blue flame. He is a Neutral Good Voice, advocating for knowledge, foresight, and acceptance of fate. His bluefire embodies the aspects of flame that grant wisdom and progress, and also those aspects which track the passage of time. Divine Blessings * (1) Eternum's Mind (Su): As long as you have flamesparks invested in this ability, you gain a +1 divine bonus to all Intelligence based skill checks for each invested flamespark. * (3) Bluefire Distortion (Sp): As long as you have flamesparks invested in this ability, you may use bluefire to move a creature or object forward in time, removing it from the immediate timeline (similar to the Time Hop power). The target must be be within Close range (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 class levels) and be either a medium or smaller creature, or an object weighing 300 lbs or less. The target disappears immediately in a burst of blue fire and returns in 1 round per invested flamespark in the same position, condition, and orientation as when it left, with no perception that time has passed. A successful Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 class level + Cha modifier) negates this ability, and a creature can attempt a DC 15 Wisdom check each round after the first to return early. The subject can act normally on its next turn after this ability ends. If the space it would return to is occupied, it reappears in the closest unoccupied spaces, still in its original orientation (determine the closest space randomly if necessary). Each invested flamespark after the first allows you to target a larger size category of creature, or increase the weight limit by 300 lbs. This ability is the equivalent of a 2nd level spell. * (5) Bluefire Disruption (Sp): As long as you have flamesparks invested in this ability, you may use bluefire to disrupt the flow of magic. You may attempt a targeted dispel (as the Dispel Magic spell) at will. You may also attempt an area dispel or counterspell a combined total of times per day equal to the number of invested flamesparks. This ability is the equivalent of a 3rd level spell. * (9) Mental Bastion (Su): As long as you have flamesparks invested in this ability, bluefire protects your mind from harm. You are immune to Confusion and Insanity effects, and any time you would take Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma damage or drain, the amount of damage or drain is reduced by the number of invested flamesparks, to a minimum of 0. If you have 3 or more flamesparks invested, you are also immune to all Enchantment (Charm) spells and effects. If you have 5 flamesparks invested, you are also immune to all Compulsion spells and effects. * (11) * (13) Azurcognition (Sp): As long as you have flamesparks invested in this ability, you may use bluefire to expand your mental abilities (similar to the Hypercognition power). Once per day for each invested flamespark, you can use this ability to make lightning-fast deductions based on only the slightest clue, pattern, or scrap of memory. You can make reasonable statements about a person, place, or object, seemingly from very little knowledge, through the enhanced mental abilities gifted by Shaozul. The nature of the knowledge you gain concerning the subject of your analysis might include the answer to a riddle, the way out of a maze, stray bits of information about a person, legends about a place or an object, or even a conclusion concerning a dilemma that your conscious mind is unable to arrive at. An Intelligence check may be required to obtain the desired information; if so, you can use this ability as an immediate action prior to making the check and receive a +20 bonus for doing so. This is the equivalent of a 7th level spell. * (17) Bluefire Dilation (Sp): As long as you have flamesparks invested in this ability, you may use bluefire to disrupt the flow of time around yourself so it appears to stop for everyone else. You are free to act for 1 round of apparent time (as the Time Stop spell). You may use this ability once per day for each invested flamespark. This ability is the equivalent of a 9th level spell. * Effect: Ignore X points of Hardness * Active: Time Hop (3), Dispel Magic (3), * Passive: Aide-de-Camp, * Shape?: * Feat: